


The Good Kind Of Sunshine

by nanasuoka



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Nico, Kissing, M/M, THIS IS SET AFTER ALL THE GAEA STUFF, just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasuoka/pseuds/nanasuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will was sunshine, but he was the good kind of sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Kind Of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> UM THIS IS MY FIRST HOO FIC EVER PLEASE TELL ME STUFF I CAN FIX

Nico was conflicted. While this wasn't a rare occurrence, the fact that he was conflicted over _Will Solace_ was a whole new ball game. 

Will was sunshine. But he was the good kind of sunshine, the kind that warmed your face on a winter day and shined through windows, creating the perfect resting spot. It was crazy, really. Nico was death. Will was life. But Nico couldn't help but have a big, fat crush on the son of Apollo. He felt like punching himself in the balls. 

Now, don't get him wrong, he didn't mind having a crush on Will Solace. It was the time that was inconvenient. Camp Half-Blood was being repaired, monsters were being slayed, and all in all, it was just not the right time to be crushing on a healer. 

But he just couldn't help himself. The more he was around Will, the more his most likely unrequited affection grew. And it certainly didn't help that Will was constantly watching over Nico. _Ugh._ What a little fucking ray of sunshine. Nico couldn't get enough of him. Him and his stupid fucking sunny smile and dumb fucking pretty hair and his ridiculously beautiful blue fucking eyes. Will Solace was torturing him. 

He tried talking about it with Annabeth.

"Will?" She smiled and her grey eyes sparkled. "You should go for it, Nico. I've seen the way he looks at you during meetings. And everywhere else. We all have."

Nico swallowed nervously and twisted his skull ring. "A-Are you sure? We're, like, complete opposites..."

Annabeth hushed him with a look. "I'm sure."

And so Nico stumbled out into the bright sun, far too bright for what he believed was about to occur. He stumbled so far that he knocked into a brick wall?... A muffled "oof" came from the firm... human in front of him. Steady arms held him up, and Nico could tell immediately that Will Solace was currently holding Nico di Angelo in his arms. His cheeks heated up immediately and pushed himself off, tripping backwards and landing on his butt. 

"Are you okay?" Will's face was half amused, and half concerned.

"I-I'm fine..." Nico got up shakily and dusted himself off. It was a good thing no one was watching them. "But..." Nico took a deep breath and gulped largely. "I... Um... I have something to tell you."

The amusement on Will's face disappeared and his brows furrowed. "What is it, Nico?"

Nico's heart fluttered at the sound of his name. "I sort of... kinda..." He stopped, utterly embarrassed. 

"You... sort of, kinda what?" Will's voice softened and he moved towards Nico.

"Uh..." Nico felt his ears grow hot as he stared at his feet. "I kind of-" 

He was cut short when a warm pair of lips met his own. Nico smiled against Will's mouth. It was a strange feeling, but not entirely unwelcome. 

"I sort of... kinda... like you," whispered Nico. Will laughed, a warm sound that made Nico's entire body buzz. Hm, Nico thought, I could get used to this.

"I like you, too."  
_Oh, yeah._ Nico could _definitely_ get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is nanasuoka and you can contact me there and stuff so yep


End file.
